In the assembly of wiring and cable harnesses, the use of wire looms is commonplace. Wire looms are used in a wide array of applications including automotive, electro-mechanical devices, computer and accessory wiring, and numerous others. Generally, wire looms are corrugated, flexible tubing with a pre-cut slit along its length that allows for the insertion of wires and/or cables. The looms come in a variety of diameters to accommodate one or more wires or cables of varying sizes.
Typically, the wires or cables are inserted manually by splitting the loom with the fingers of one hand while inserting the wires or cables with the other hand. To do this, the installer generally slides his or her fingers along the slit providing an opening to allow insertion of the wires as the operation moves along the length of the loom. Gloves may be used to protect the fingers from the edges of the loom but this only makes the operation more difficult and clumsy, especially with smaller diameter sized looms. Unfortunately this is a difficult, time-consuming operation that is hard on the hands and fingers.
A blunt tool, such as the blade of a screwdriver, may be used in lieu of one's fingers to spread the wire loom. However, this still provides an awkward and unstable operation, with the blunt tool easily slipping out of the slit as it is dragged along the length of the loom and if it comes in contact with the user it could cause injury.
One device currently available commercially at www.cableorganizer.com provides a single molded plastic piece that folds in half forming a leading edge with a tubular shaft behind, and at an acute angle to, the leading edge. In use, the leading edge is inserted into the loom creating an opening along the slit. Wires or cables are inserted into the loom through the tubular shaft as the device is drawn along its length. However, this device has a tendency to open during operation, releasing the wires and making insertion difficult. It is also necessary that the operator use one hand to bunch the wires while using the other hand to move the device along the loom. Unfortunately this method of operation makes it easy for the device to slip out of the slit in the loom during wire installation.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that provides a means to separate the loom along its length for ease of insertion of wires or cables, with a means to maintain the device within the loom during the operation.